Kung Fu Panda 3
by KungFuPandaLover16
Summary: Po finds out that his dad is alive. But the Ancient Prophecy tells Tigress' Future. Tigress will soon be the Ruler of China. She will soon turn on her family, her friends, and herself. Will she have the power to change her own future?
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda 3

~Hello Fanfic Fans! I'm writing this for a possible sequal to Kung Fu Panda 2! I'm going to name Po's real dad, Cho, I don't know what his real name is going to be. So, GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE! AND ENJOY!

CHAPTER ONE: A Furious Morning.

It was a good morning for the Panda's in Pandaries. Cho found out that his son was alive just last night. Only thing for him to do is sleep then find his son in China. Which was a very long trip for him and his Panda's. Can he do it? Is there an easier way?

LAST NIGHT:

The sun was setting and the moonlight view was just at its peak.

"Sir! Sir!" Said the bright black and white Panda who was panting from the flight of stairs he had just climbed.

"Yes, Lo?" Asked Cho as he was turning around with his green decorative vest on facing the fire.

"Your son, Le! Is alive!" Yelled Le.

"What?" Said Cho as he kept his face from turning around, he shook his head. He turned back around and said, "My son... Is alive." He then yelled at the other Panda's.

"Panda's! My son... Is alive! We're leaving tomorrow morning! There's a long trip ahead of us!"

PRESENT:

Is everyone packed, Lo?" Asked Cho in a little distinctive tone.

"Yes. We are." Said Lo.

"Good, we're on our way to, where?" Asked Cho.

"Um... Hey! Let's ask that goose over there!" Yelled Lo enough for Zeng to hear him.

"Hey! Goose!" Yelled Cho. Zeng went down and swooped to Po's father.

"Yes? Huh-? The lost Panda's! I've been over here I don't know how many times but I have never seen this village-." Cho interrupted him.

"Pandaries... Do you know where my son Le is?" Asked Cho.

"Le? No. But I know where a Panda is who says he doesn't have a family no more due to Shen." Said Zeng.

"That's good enough for me. Where are we heading?" Asked Cho smiling up at the flying goose.

"Valley of Peace. Jade Palace." Said Zeng.

"Ah, my son is living in a Palace, how original. Can you send him a letter for me?" Asked Cho.

"Of course I can! Any thing for the Dragon Warrior's father." Said Zeng added by a small smirk.

"Uh huh... What's you're name?" Asked Cho. "Zeng." Said the old goose.

"Okay." Said Cho as he went inside his hut to go and get a sheet of Sanskrit Paper and a sharp pencil to write to his prodigal son.

The Morning arises at the Valley of Peace. The crops are being cut-down to size and the Farmers are picking the Crops and selling them at a local market.

As for the Furious Five, things are going great!

The Foe they had battled last week broke the Gong. So Master Shifu let them sleep in that morning.

Po was dreaming of how Tigress hugged him at the Harbor.

Monkey was dreaming of someone stealing his Almond Cookies, more of a nightmare really.

Viper was dreaming of Po's cooking.

Crane was dreaming of him being a Janitor again, because he was fired of being one of the Furious Five.

Mantis was having a huge nightmare of getting stepped on by these things they call 'Humans'.

And as for Tigress:

~TIGRESS' DREAM SEQUENCE~

_There was darkness all around her, _

_she felt her knees twitch as the form of a black and white Panda and a Orange and Black Tiger, _

_who was actually Tigress appeared out into the distance. _

_But that wasn't Tigress, _

_she had black eyes and red pupils. _

_The Panda and Tiger rotated 30 degrees and faced each other. _

_The Panda who looked like Po, _

_he held out his paw and she held out hers. _

_They grabbed each others paw. _

_And stared at the real Tigress. _

_"Po?" Asked the real Tigress. _

_"Why are you doing this?" Asked the real Tigress. _

_They both laughed loudly. _

_As Tigress fell onto the ground Po still chuckled and looked at Tigress with a serious tone. _

_Po grabbed Tigress' wrist. _

_The real Tigress tried to get away and groaned in pain. _

_"I... I... I thought you were my friend." Said Tigress as tears rolled down her eyes. _

_"I have no friends." Said Po as he threw her onto the ground. _

_Then Po turned around and faced the fake Tigress and kissed her passionately. _

_'You can't turn away from your fears and feelings forever Tigress'. Said the mysterious voice. _

_Master Oogway appeared right in front of Tigress. _

_"Master Oogway!" Yelled Tigress in unison as she bowed in respect. _

_"What does this mean?" Asked Tigress as the images of the fake Po and the fake Tigress kissing faded away into nothing and blended in with the pitch-black darkness. _

_"Your feelings for Po are very strong causing you to dream about him." Said Master Oogway. _

_"And the fears?" Asked Tigress. _

_Master Oogway waved his hand and images of the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace appeared but it was all destroyed. _

_Fire was burning the top of the Jade Palace and the animals were running in terror. _

_And then inside the Jade Palace, _

_Tigress saw an Orange and Black Tiger who looked like her sitting on a throne as Monkey, Crane, Viper, Master Shifu, Mantis, and Po were all in chains. _

_"You can't run away from your fears, Tigress, you must change the Future." Said Master Oogway as he faded away leaving Tigress to her thoughts. _

_Tigress then saw Po getting released from his chains and going to a wooden structure. _

_Now, __the Bull puts Po's head into the head shaped slicing. _

_"No, No, No, NOOOO!" _

_SLICE! _

_"NOOO!"_

~BACK IN REALITY~

Tigress panted and then...

"AHHHH!" Yelled Tigress causing the Furious Five, Po, Master Shifu, and possibly the whole Valley of Peace to wake up.

The Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu rushed into Tigress' room.

"What's wrong?" Asked Po as he was the first to be in her room right beside her bed.

Tigress got up and hugged him tight.

Tears rolled down her eyes.

"I don't want this to happen. I don't want you to hurt me." Said Tigress as she continued to hug Po and sob on his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey... I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you..." Said Po as the Furious Five and especially Master Shifu stared in 'AWE'.

"What happened in your dream?" Asked Po.

Tigress sighed and got up, wiped her tears away, and sniffled.

"Nothing." Said Tigress as she walked out of her room.

"But-" Said Po but the way Tigress swished back facing Po.

"Nothing's wrong!" Yelled Tigress as she stomped away from Po and went out her room. Po, Master Shifu, and the Furious Five, stared at Tigress as she was heading out of the Sleeping Dorms.

"So who's up for breakfast?" Asked Mantis.

"I know I am." Said Crane as they headed out leaving Master Shifu and Po.

Master Shifu chuckled a bit slightly.

"What?" Asked Po.

"For someone who cares a lot about someone you show too much little support." Said Shifu smiling up at Po.

"What do you mean? I don't like Tigress." Said Po pouting.

"Po. The day I've found out about Tigress, I read her biography.

It didn't say anything.

No one knows anything about her.

Except her parents which was found dead a few months ago.

But I haven't told Tigress yet.

All the teachers know at the Bau Gu Orphanage is that she's aggressive.

But I have found a scroll by an Ancient Prophecy sent to happen in thirty days, was about Tigress.

She was meant to be a ruler of China.

I told Master Oogway last night to visit her in her dream and I told him to tell her about the Ancient Prophecy." Said Master Shifu.

"Oh... So that's why she was acting all weird and screamed this morning.

But why did she say not to hurt her. I can't even hurt her if I tried." Said Po with a befuddled crazed look on his face.

"Maybe she was dreaming about you and you hurt her in the dream. I don't know." Said Master Shifu.

"Oh okay, that explains it." Said Po.

"You should go to breakfast." Said Master Shifu.

"I will but first, I'm going to check on Master Tigress, alright?" Asked Po to Shifu.

"Alright but be back in time to start breakfast." Said Master Shifu.

"Okay!" Said Po as he left and headed for the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Po did see Tigress.

She was meditating by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Ti...Tigress." Po stuttered.

Tigress opened up one eye.

"Are you alright?" Asked Po.

Tigress knew her feelings for Po was too strong for him to know.

But she didn't want this to happen.

She was just friends with Po, nothing more.

"Yes." Said Tigress.

"What's on you're mind?" Asked Tigress to Po as Po sat down looking at the stars which were dispersing into nothing.

"The question I should be asking 'you' is what is on 'you're' mind?" Asked Po looking at Tigress.

Tigress didn't say anything.

Po sighed and said,

"Master Shifu told me that he told Master Oogway to come into your dream and show you your future. Which isn't looking to hot right now." Said Po as he was holding Tigress' paw.

Tigress looked up at him.

Po held up her paw towards the sun which was shining brightly causing her paw to have a golden diamond orange outline.

"And the future is that, you are the ruler of China?" Asked Po.

Tigress nodded.

"I'm scared." Said Tigress.

"There's nothing to be scared about. I'm with you till the end." Said Po smiling.

Tigress hugged Po. But the hug was interrupted by a white goose coming up from behind them.

"Zeng." Said Po.

"How's my little bird doing today?" Asked Po.

"I'm doing great actually." Said Zeng.

"Oh, and there's this message here for you from Pandaries!" Said Zeng.

Po opened up the piece of parchment and read.

_Message From Cho:_

_Hello Le. You may not remember me, but I am you father, Cho._

_We hid from Shen years ago, awaiting for a hero to arrive and_

_save us. We don't know who he is, but when we arrive there, we_

_would like to meet him. You've also made some friends and your_

_caretaker, we would like to meet them as well. We'll be there in a_

_few days._

_Love,_

_Cho_

_A.K.A Your dad_

Po was shocked especially Tigress who reading along with him.

"My dad's alive. The Panda's are not wiped out." Said Po.

"Po! This is big news! We have to tell Master Shifu!" Said Master Tigress.

"Yes, we should. Thanks again Zeng!" Said Po as he was heading towards Master Shifu who was meditating by the Yin and Yang Pool.

Hope you Enjoyed this Fanfic. Good Reviews PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The Message

Hello Fanfic Fans! The following scenes are going to be deleted today:

~Po designing clothes.

~And Crane, Monkey, and Mantis getting the food.

The Panda and Tiger ran to the Yin and Yang Pool.

"Master! Master Shifu!" Alerted Po as Tigress came up behind Po.

Tigress was panting.

She had never seen Po run like that before in her life.

"Yes, Po? Is there something wrong?" Asked the red Panda who was still meditating in his meditating stance which involves sitting on Master Oogway's staff in the middle of the Pool.

"No. I've got this message from Zeng! It has some important stuff in it I need you to read." Said Po handing the piece of parchment to Master Shifu.

Master Shifu got up and balanced on the staff, then he back flipped and landed right in front of Po and Tigress.

Shifu read the Chinese Writings on the paper and as he lower the paper his eyes got wider.

He handed the letter back to Po. His eyes were still wide.

"And they don't think I'm a Kung Fu Master. They think I just live in a Palace. They want to meet you, my caretaker, and my friends." Said Po as he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket.

"We have to get ready for whenever they arrive. When are they coming?" Asked Shifu.

"The message was sent two days ago. They should be here in a day." Said Po. Master Shifu sighed.

"Po, you inform the others. And as for Tigress, come and walk with me." Said Master Shifu.

Po nodded and went on to go and find the others.

And as for Tigress, she walked with her Master towards Pool of Sacred Tears.

"Tigress... You must know about you're future and what'll soon to be and come?" Asked Master Shifu.

Tigress nodded.

"You're the Master of you're own future. You control it." Said Shifu.

"I know. But what if it's too late..." Said Tigress.

"ITS NEVER TOO LATE! YOU'LL START CHANGING ON YOU'RE FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS, AND YOU'RE SELF! YOU'LL START MAKING CHANGES IN YOU'RE LIFE! YOU'LL TURN EVIL! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY AROUND IT!" Yelled the Red Panda.

Master Shifu rarely yelled at his students, let alone his daughter.

"But, I don't want this to happen. Any of it." Said Tigress.

"Then don't..." Master Shifu sighed.

"You are so fragile Tigress, one little thing messes you up. Just as Po came into you're life, all our lives, you were so angry at him. Because he messes around to much. Maybe you need a little Po-ness." The Red Panda chuckled.

"Maybe you're right..." Said Tigress as she walked out of the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Meanwhile at the Training Hall...

"Hey guys!" Yelled Po to the Furious Five excluding Tigress who was on her way but not quite there yet. Po shown them the parchment which was written in an Ancient Chinese Language.

Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis mumbled a few words and as their eyes scrolled down the page there eyes got wider.

"Po! This is amazing!" Said Viper with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah!" Said Crane.

"Yeah, this message was sent two days ago and they'll be here tomorrow!" Said Po.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Asked Crane.

"Get prepared for tomorrow." Said Shifu.

Sometimes he'll just pop out of no where.

"Wear nice clothing. Decorate the Palace. Make it look nice for the Panda's." Said Master Shifu.

"All of them are coming?" Asked Monkey.

"Yeah, maybe, we don't know yet. They'll probably find a nice place in the Valley of Peace. And as for Po's Father, Cho. He'll be staying here as a guest. But here's the thing, he doesn't know that Po is the Dragon Warrior, nor a Kung Fu Master. So we want to break it down slowly..." Said the Red Panda.

"Yes, Master." Said the Furious Five in unison.

"Po, you'll help with the clothes. Tigress and Viper you'll decorate the Palace. And Crane, Monkey, Mantis, you'll get and serve the food." Said Shifu.

Po was excited of his new job of designing clothes for the Furious Five and of course Master Shifu and his self. Tigress and Viper went downtown in the Valley of Peace to get the decorations. They walked down the flight of stairs and walked a quarter mile until they arrived at the Decor Palace. Tigress and Viper bought streamers, chairs, and ten tables to welcome the guests if all of them arrived at the Jade Palace.

"It's too much for us to carry!" Complained Viper.

"We got this specialty on bringing this stuff to your front door?" Asked the rabbit who was ringing up the stuff on the red scanner.

"We'll take it!" Said Tigress.

"That'll be an extra five yuan's!" Said the rabbit.

"Okay. Here you go!" Said Viper as she gave the rabbit five yuan's.

They left the Decor Palace.

They arrived outside 'Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu'.

"Hey I'll meet you back at the Jade Palace?" Asked Tigress.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Said Viper as she headed for the stairs that led all the way up to the Jade Palace.

Tigress went inside the 'Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu'.

She saw Mr. Ping make his way to tables 7, 10, 11, and 12.

"Master Tigress!" Said a pig as he bowed in respect.

Mr. Ping looked at Master Tigress.

"Hello, Master Tigress! What can I do for you?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk, some place private?" Asked Tigress.

"Sure, let me put down these bowls, then we'll talk." Said Mr. Ping smiling.

He then put down the bowls and waved his wing to signal her to follow him.

Tigress and Mr. Ping arrived in Po's room.

They're were drawings of the Furious Five, many paintings of them as well, and also his Furious Five action figures were on the edge of the windowsill.

"Wow, theirs a lot of pictures of the Furious Five, he still plays with these?" Asked Tigress as she looked down and pointed to the action figures.

Mr. Ping chuckled.

"Yes, he always plays with them." Mr. Ping tried not to embarrass him, but he couldn't resist.

"Oh..." Said Tigress stunned.

Tigress couldn't help but show a small noticeable smirk.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"Um... Do you believe people could get second chances?" Asked Tigress.

"Hmm... I believe if people could get second chances. But... If they do, there will be no more order. For example: Say, if Tai Lung was released from prison before he was killed by the Dragon Warrior, he was released, that would be the second chance. But sometimes, if people get second chances, they will have to pay the consequence. But why do you ask this, Tigress?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"There's this Ancient Prophecy, and its about me, I'm supposed to be the Ruler of China in thirty days. Master Shifu said that, I'll start turning on my Family, my Friends, and my self. I'll turn evil, and I don't want that. Any of it." Said Tigress as she covered her face so Mr. Ping won't be able to see tears run down her face.

"Come on, don't be hard on you're self." Said Mr. Ping.

"I remember when Po arrived at my shop for the first time.

But before any of that happened, I had a son, Shei, he was a goose like me, he was a good son, until a Soothsayer named, Yao Lin, told him his fate, his destiny, and she said that 'he was destined for greatness'.

But she said to me and only to me, that 'the one who has a pure heart, has a great flaw', I didn't get was she meant by that.

But one day, their was a person who came into the shop, this person made Shei so aggravated.

He destroyed him by one swipe of his wing, it sliced him in half.

He was arrested.

I was so shocked of what had happened that day.

I had never spoken about it until now.

But I believed I wouldn't get a second chance, but I did, the next morning, Po, came to me in a radish basket.

And from that moment on. I believed in second chances." Said Mr. Ping as he watched Tigress' eyes getting wider and wider.

"So, I should try to change my future?" Asked Tigress.

"Yes, you should." Said Mr. Ping.

"Oh, okay, well, thanks for the tip Mr. Ping!" Said Tigress as she went down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Your welcome, Tigress!" Said Mr. Ping.

Tigress went outside of the Noodle Shop and ran up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

It was 6:00 PM.

So, it should be about dinnertime.

She toured inside the Jade Palace. Everyone was in the Dining Hall for dinner.

Tigress saw Po cooking the Noodle Soup.

She sat down right by Viper.

"Where did you go?" Asked Viper.

"Just to Mr. Ping's for some advice." Said Tigress as she ate Po's Noodle Soup which was just served to her.

"What for?" Asked Viper.

"Huh?" Asked Tigress.

"Why did you go to Mr. Ping's?" Asked the green tree snake.

"Oh, um... I don't know... I-." Po interrupted her with a silenced mouthed 'No'.

"I don't know. It's kinda sketchy." Said Tigress. Tigress lied through her teeth.

The Furious Five were done eating Po's famous noodle soup.

They congratulated him on the soup. And they were off to decorate the Jade Palace.

"A little to the left. There we go." Said Po as he was instructing Tigress and Monkey to move the streamers.

Po was the instructor for planning his father's arrival.

Po told them where to put the chairs and extra chairs just in case one of them falls and breaks the chair.

And he was also in charge of where to put the tables.

"There we go! And DONE!" Said Po as he was congratulating them on a job well done.

"So, are we ready to try on the clothes?" Asked Po.

The Five especially Master Shifu nodded.

"Great!" Said Po. Po got out two dresses and five tuxes.

"You even found me one, Po?" Asked Mantis.

"Nope. I made all of them. I hope you like yours Tigress." Said Po as Tigress rolled her eyes and snatched the dress and went into her room.

The Five, especially Po and Master Shifu went into their rooms to try on their new clothes Po had just made them.

Tigress tried on her dress.

It was red with diamonds and gems on the each side of the v-neck.

"Wow, Po really out done him self this time." Said Tigress while she was looking in the mirror smiling.

Monkey tried on his tux with a rose stuck inside the pocket of the tux.

Crane was wearing a tux as well, sleeveless so he could spread out his wings.

Viper was wearing a blue dress, pelted with diamonds side to side on the dress.

Master Shifu was wearing a tux, with a white t-shirt.

Mantis was trying on a extra small vest with a baby flower inside the pocket of the vest.

Po was wearing a tux with a white rose stuck inside the pocket of the tux.

Master Shifu, Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper was waiting outside of their rooms.

Waiting for Tigress to come out of her room.

Five minutes later, Tigress did finally come out of her room.

'She was wearing that dress so beautiful'. Po thought.

"Thanks, Po, this looks beautiful." Thanked Tigress.

Tigress was the first to thank him.

"Yeah, Po." Said Viper.

"Yeah, Thanks Po." Said Monkey.

"You've did great!" Said Crane.

"Wow, a clothing that actually fits me." Said Mantis.

"Great job." Said Master Shifu.

"Your welcome you guys!" Said Po.

"How much did this cost you?" Asked Master Shifu.

"500,000 Yuan's." Said Po.

The Furious Five and Master Shifu stared at him.

"Po. How did you get that much money?" Asked Mantis.

"Mr. Ping gave me a job to work at the Noodle Shop when I was six. I've been saving up ever since." Said Po.

The Furious Five exchanged looks.

Po sighed.

"Okay, see those diamonds and gems Tigress is wearing? Are real. The diamonds Viper is wearing? Are real. All Tuxes and Vests you guys are wearing? Is made of pure leather. I wouldn't let the Furious Five and Master Shifu go out with less style. This is what I like to call: 'Awesome Style'!" Said Po as he looked at the Furious Five and the Red Panda.

"Thanks, Po." Said the Furious Five all together.

"Your welcome. Now let's get some sleep!" Said Po as went into his room and took off his tux.

So as the Furious Five and Master Shifu.

Tigress and Viper took off there dresses.

Crane, Po, Master Shifu, and Monkey took of there tuxes.

And as for Mantis, he took off his vest. Then they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hope you liked this Fanfic! GOOD Reviews PLEASE!

I WILL SOON UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
